Optical communication modules serving as photoelectric conversion elements are embedded into communication devices. The optical communication modules include optical transmitter/receiver modules.
In the background art, an optical communication module is anchored to an internal circuit board with an optical connector facing outward to connect communication devices with each other.
An optical fiber makes use of total reflections at an interface between a clad and a core in order to transmit light therethrough, and has a minimum bending radius that has been determined in order to reduce an optical transmission loss.
When connecting internal circuit boards with each other using optical fibers, the optical fibers need to be laid in the communication devices so as to have a bending radius larger than the minimum bending radius.
Unfortunately, the bending radius of the optical fibers therefore tends to prevent miniaturization of the communication devices.